


a microcosm of love in reverse

by aorister



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Freeform, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Prompt Fic
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aorister/pseuds/aorister
Summary: a collection of prompts, microfics, etc.





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keyword: hiking (by @Vampz)

 

 

_สักวัน เส้นทางของเราจะบรรจบ ณ หนทางสู่ยอดเขา_

_เมื่อดวงอาทิตย์โผล่พ้นขอบฟ้าและไออุ่นกรุ่นพรมทั่วร่าง เราจะสัมผัสน้ำค้างบนใบหญ้าขณะเอนกายลงบนดิน_

_สักวัน เราจะเติมเต็มหัวใจ ณ เส้นทางสู่ยอดเขา_

_เมื่อมวลเมฆเคลื่อนเข้าหายามท้องฟ้าถล่มทลาย ผ่านรอยจูบนับพันและฝ่ามือบนแผ่นหลัง เราจะฟังเสียงหัวใจสะท้อนก้องขณะพร่ำรักผ่านชื่อของกันและกัน_

_สักวัน เราจะนำพาความรักขึ้นไปสู่ยอดเขา_

 

 


	2. the warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keyword: ผ้าห่ม (by @newmoonxs)

 

 

"หนาวเหรอ"

 

"เปล่า" เขารีบตอบ ปล่อยวงแขนที่เพิ่งกอดตัวเองให้ตกผล็อยไปตามแรงโน้มถ่วง คำถามสั้นๆ ทำให้เราเผลอสบตากัน แล้วเขาก็ปล่อยเสียงหัวเราะแห้งๆ เหมือนเด็กที่โดนจับได้ว่าโกหก "แต่ไม่เป็นไร"

 

ทอมหลบตา ปลายนิ้วมือเริ่มไล่ไปตามรอยยับของเสื้อด้วยท่าทีกลบเกลื่อนเวลาเคอะเขิน

 

เราขยับเข้าหากัน...

 

"ไม่เป็นไร" ผมกระซิบบอก จะว่าขออนุญาตก็คงไม่ใช่ แค่อยากให้เขารู้ว่าตรงนี้มีผ้าห่มคลายหนาวและอยากกอดใครสักคนแทบขาดใจ

 

 


	3. bright lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keyword: ระยิบระยับ (by Teerawalee)

 

 

“เหมือนดาวกะพริบในตานาย”

 

พอหลุดปากออกไปแล้วก็รู้สึกเสียใจนิดหน่อย ช่างเป็นคำที่น่าขนลุกเพราะความ... อะไรสักอย่าง

เรายังแต่งตัวกันเต็มยศ แต่คนอื่นๆ ไม่ได้ตามมาที่รถเทรลเลอร์ ทอมเพิ่งถอดคอนแทคเลนส์ออกและเดินกลับมานั่งหน้ากระจกพร้อมรอยยิ้ม วันนี้ถ่ายทำเฉพาะฉากของเราสองคน

ผมอยู่กับเขามาตลอดหลายสัปดาห์ ทึ่งกับภาษากายที่สื่อผ่านดวงตาคู่นั้น เจ็บ เหงา เศร้า รัก... เงาสะท้อนในกระจกที่จ้องตอบหลังจากผมพูดจาเพ้อเจ้อแบบนั้นออกไปกลับมีความนัยอื่น แล้วดวงไฟสีนวลสว่างจ้าพวกนั้นก็พร่างพราวเสียเหลือเกิน

 

เหมือนมีดาวทอแสงระยิบระยับในดวงตา

 

ผมภาวนาให้เขาฟังแล้วหัวเราะร่าเป็นบ้าเป็นหลัง หรือล้อเลียนว่าผมเมาบทที่เขียนด้วยภาษาละครเชยๆ หรืออะไรสักอย่าง แต่ทอมก็แค่เอนหลังช้าๆ วางศีรษะพิงพนักเก้าอี้แล้วเหลือบตามองผมในภาพกลับหัวด้วยสีหน้าจริงจังอย่างที่สุด

เขาลูบไล้ริมฝีปากขณะมองผมไม่วางตาเหมือนกำลังขบคิดคำถามโลกแตก—แต่นั่นไม่ใช่คำถาม ต่อให้โลกกำลังจะแตกจริงๆก็ตาม

“นี่เราทำอะไรอยู่กันแน่”

ผมพึมพำไม่รู้ว่าถามตัวเองหรือถามใคร แต่ร่างกายจัดการพาดแขนบนพนักเก้าอี้ถ่วงน้ำหนักลงอย่างระมัดระวังก่อนทดสอบปฏิกิริยาด้วยการเคาะหน้าผากกว้างนั้นเบาๆ

ทอมกลั้นหัวเราะ แทนที่จะหลบเลี่ยง เขากลับดันตัวขึ้นเพื่อโต้ตอบ ดวงตาฟ้าใสพราวระยับอย่างซุกซน แล้วปลายจมูกของเราก็ชนกัน ลำคอขาวโผล่พ้นขอบเสื้อหนังเผยโอกาสให้ผมวางมือโอบได้รอบ—นั่นเขาอาจตั้งใจลดระยะทางระหว่างเรา หรือมันก็แค่จังหวะบังเอิญ

 

ไม่เหลือช่องว่างให้ถอยห่างแล้ว

 

 

 

 


	4. the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keyword: ริมฝีปาก (by @Vampz)

 

"เรื่องเมื่อวันก่อน..."

 

ทอมพูดขึ้นมานิ่งๆ ระหว่างเดินกลับจากงานเลี้ยงวันเกิดของคนในกองถ่าย ที่พักของเราอยู่มุมถนนข้างหน้าแต่ท่าทางเขาเหมือนคนถูกบังคับให้เข้าบ้านผีสิง "ขอโทษนะ ถ้านั่นทำให้ไม่สบายใจ"

"ทำไมคิดงั้น"

เขาอ้าปากค้างเหมือนตั้งตัวไม่ติดและทำได้เพียงเค้นเสียงหัวเราะแห้งๆ ออกมาแทน หลังจากดื่มกันไปหลายแก้ว เขาน่าจะกึ่มอยู่ไม่น้อย แต่แสงไฟสีเหลืองริมถนนก็ไม่สว่างพอจะบอกได้ว่าแดงก่ำในระดับไหน ผมชะโงกข้ามไหล่ทอมเพื่อสำรวจการไขกุญแจ ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะกดดันด้วยการหายใจรดต้นคอหรืออะไรทำนองนั้น ก็แค่ประตูบ้านมันไม่ได้ออกแบบมาให้ผู้ชายตัวโตๆ สองคนเดินเข้าได้พร้อมกัน

 

แต่ถึงอย่างไร ทอมไม่ใช่คนขี้ขลาด "เพราะมันไม่ควรเกิดเรื่องแบบนั้น" เขาหันกลับมาเฉลยแบบง่ายๆ "ฉันขอโทษที่จูบนายแล้วก็ทำให้ไม่สบายใจ" 

"มันก็ไม่เลว"

ที่จริงมันดีจนน่ากลัวเลยต่างหาก... ที่จริงผมเป็นคนหาเรื่องก่อนแท้ๆ และที่จริงมันไม่ได้น่าอึดอัดมากเท่าประหลาดใจหลังจากรู้สึกตัวว่าริมฝีปากคู่นี้ทำอะไรเราได้บ้าง แค่จูบเล่นๆ ยังกลายเป็นการเย้าหยอกที่เต็มไปด้วยแรงดึงดูดสุดปั่นป่วน ปลายลิ้นหลอกล่อชวนตกหลุมพรางกับเสียงครางนุ่มแผ่วนั่นพัดพาสติให้หลุดกระเจิงไปต่อไหน

ทอมจูบเหมือนคนจมน้ำ อย่างตั้งใจ ไร้การปรุงแต่ง ราวกับความเป็นความตายขึ้นอยู่กับจังหวะหัวใจขณะนั้น

 

นั่นต่างหากที่น่าหวาดหวั่น 

 

"แล้วเรา..."

 

 _เราจะหยุดมันรึเปล่า แล้วจะห้ามตัวเองยังไง_  

 

ทอมเผยอปากเพื่อค้นหาคำตอบล่องหน ส่วนผมใช้เวลาเพียงเสี้ยววินาทีเพื่อตัดสินใจยื่นมือออกไปคว้าตัวเขาไว้ และปล่อยให้ลมหายใจของเรากลบเสียงความคิดของตัวเอง

 

 

 


	5. that suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่มีคีย์เวิร์ด ;)

 

 

"ฉันไปงานสายไม่ได้"

 

ทอมยกมือเสยผมด้วยสีหน้าว้าวุ่น หัวคิ้วขมวดมุ่นชนกันจนอีกฝ่ายต้องเอานิ้วไปแตะรอยย่นตรงนั้น คริสฉีกยิ้มชอบอกชอบใจ ใช้มืออีกข้างปลดแว่นออกจากใบหน้ายุ่งเหยิงแล้ววางโยนไปแถวๆ โซฟา "มีโอกาสเท่าไหร่ถ้าท้าให้จูบ—ตอนนี้เลย"

"ศูนย์" ทอมตอบทันใด

"อาฮะ งั้นศูนย์ต่อศูนย์" คนตัวสูงกว่าเดาะลิ้น "แปลว่าเสมอกัน ฉันก็ต้องจูบนายแทนสินะ"

ทอมเบิกตากว้าง เพิ่งเข้าใจว่าเดินตกหลุมพรางไปอย่างไม่รู้ตัว เขาเพิ่งเล่นเกมนี้กับฮอลแลนด์เมื่อเช้า (เป็นเกมน่ารักๆ ที่ได้โชว์เหนือด้วยการร่ายบทละครเชคสเปียร์รอบสระว่ายน้ำของโรงแรม แล้วก็ทำเอาเด็กอึ้งอ้าปากค้าง) คริสก็อยู่ที่นั่น แต่กลับขอปลีกตัวไม่ยอมเล่นด้วยโดยอ้างว่ายังไม่ได้อ่านสคริปต์งานที่ควรอ่านตั้งแต่เมื่อคืน

 

ตอนนี้ค่อนข้างแน่ใจแล้วว่าทั้งหมดนั่นเป็นแค่ข้ออ้างและแผนการ แล้วก็เจาะจงเล่นงานกันตอนที่แต่งตัวเสร็จแล้ว — _สูทนายไม่ยับหรอก_ — คริสขยิบตาเหมือนรู้ทัน

 

แต่รถกำลังจะออกอยู่รอมร่อ ตามกำหนด ทอมควรถึงงานก่อนคนอื่นๆ เล็กน้อยเพื่อป้องกันไม่ให้เจ้าหน้าที่ต้องวุ่นวาย และลุคกำลังจะโทรตามในอีกไม่กี่นาทีนี้แล้ว

 

ร่างกายของเขาร้อนผ่าวเมื่อคนตัวโตขยับเข้ามาใกล้ๆ กลิ่นน้ำหอมบนตัวคริสชวนให้นึกถึงแรกฤดูร้อน แล้วทอมก็คิดถึงไออุ่นละมุนนั้นจนลมหายใจแทบขาดห้วง ดวงตาคู่สวยตรึงเขาไว้กับที่พร้อมรอยยิ้มผุดพราย

 

มือของคริสเลื่อนไปบนเนื้อผ้า ปลดกระดุมเสื้อเชิ้ตตัวเองช้าๆ เม็ดที่หนึ่ง... สอง... สาม...

 

"พระเจ้า" ทอมพึมพำ ลำคอแห้งผาก น้ำเสียงเหือดหายไปกับภาพตรงหน้า

 

"ตอนนี้ยังไม่ถึงขั้นนั้น" เสียงหัวเราะของคริสยั่วเย้าริมหู ริมฝีปากลากไล้ผ่านกรอบหน้าลงมาถึงปลายคางพลางขบหนวดเคราแดงครึ้มของทอมอย่างซุกซน "ไว้หลังจากนี้... นายค่อยคิดงั้นก็ยังไม่สาย" 

 

 

 

 


End file.
